Fortune Reversal
by cornholio4
Summary: Tikki is now tired of the misfortune Marinette experiences thanks to Lila, so she and Plagg use a secret power of their Miraculous to reverse their fortunes. Marinette deals with good luck and Lila deals with bad luck. Oneshot.


**Some inspiration from ****Verisimilitude by Chaotic Neutral on AO3 and I'm Done by Creepy-Pasta on fanfiction.**

There was a secret about the power of the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous' put together that not even the surviving member of the Order of the Guardians put together. When put together not only can they make a powerfully potentially limitless wish but they can be used to reverse fortunes of certain individuals. Good luck becomes bad luck and bad luck becomes good luck.

Only a few times was this power used so the knowledge was lost except for the Kwamis that inhibited these two particular Miraculous'.

Tikki had watched her current chosen Marinette Dupain-Cheng's life become more difficult and near unbearable than it had any right to be. Her classmates were enthralled by the lying bully Lila and she would be alienated whenever she called her out or when she didn't want to attend any get togethers with Lila in them.

Somehow it was worst than dealing with Chloe, at least with her people were on Marinette's side as pretty much everyone hated Chloe except for her yes girl Sabrina and Adrien if only because they had been childhood friends.

But Lila seemed to have the class wrapped around in her finger.

Marinette thought things would improve overtime and was stubborn about getting through it causing Tikki to feel concerned for the best Ladybug she had in a long while. Possibly one of if not the best.

On one particular day Marinette could not find her design sketchbook and decided she must have misplaced it somewhere. Tikki however noticed the grin Lila hid to herself and knew she must have been responsible. For Tikki she decided that she would put up with it no more.

Deciding that it was the final straw and one night right after Marinette had gone to bed Tikki made up her mind and flew to Agreste Manor. She looked to the window and was soon joined by Plagg who went to greet her after noticing her. "Hi Tikki, it has been a while! I have to give your Marinette credit for bearing through this, I have been trying to tell Adrien to butt in for her sake but he seems to be too concerned about Lila's feelings." Plagg told her and blinked when he saw how uncharacteristically angry she was.

"Fortune Reversal, do it now!" Tikki just said and Plagg blinked again; the Tikki he knew would never be the one to resort to that bit of magic. Usually he would have to be the one to suggest it. "I am through with Marinette going through something that she doesn't have to, she deserves to have things go her way for a change!" Tikki continued and Plagg just shrugged.

They put their paws together and in unison used the incantation that activated the magic of the Fortune Reversal. Plagg let Tikki take the reigns as she turned Marinette's fortune positive and jsut because she decided to be a petty Kwami she also decided to reverse the fortune of Lila.

It sent out a wave that was not noticed by many due to it being at night time and those who were out just assumed it was the Miraculous Ladybug after an Akuma was defeated.

They went back to their homes satisfied about what had transpired. The next day it would begin.

* * *

Marinette had woken up the next day and was surprised to see that for a change she had managed to wake up in time. She got dressed and got her things and went to school managing to make it on time, no Akumas to deal with on the way there.

She made it to the entrance and saw Aurore who went to greet her when she noticed Marinette. Soon most of the other students who were in the entrance area began mobbing her as well.

It was overwhelming and she finally decided to ask what was going on, one student said they saw the Music Choice Awards last night. She blinked and realised she heard about it but didn't actually watched it. She quickly look to her phone to see what happened.

It soon became clear what she was being congratulated on; the album cover she had designed for Jagged Stone had won the award for best album cover for the year! Jagged even made a speech about how full credit went to her and he would be sending the trophy to her!

It was a big shocker and she had frozen and had only barely managed to make it to class in time. Most of her classmates were looking speechless at her but she just smiled awkwardly.

Just before lunch she was going to walk down the top of the stairs she ended up feeling pushed down the stairs. She ended up being helped up by a concerned Kagami. There were several of her classmates there and Lila came down making a show of saying sorry and that she must have bumped into her by mistake.

The classmates were consoling her and Marinette just glared but then Ms Mendeleiev came charging angrily down the stairs. "Ms Rossi, I saw what you did. To the principal's office now!" she shouted sternly and the classmates tried to argue that it was an accident but she would not be swayed. She marched Lila to the principal's office.

Marinette had a small bit of a smile at this as she continued on her way. After school she then started walking home, she ended up being approached by Nadja Chamack who offered to give her a ride home that she had taken.

Nadja congratulated her on the winning album designed but then made remarks that she hoped her friend Alya would not take it too personally. Something about an unanimous decision made by the network.

Marinette batted an eye but ignored it as she was dropped off at the bakery. There were her parents waiting for her with a man in a suit. Seemed that the man that morning had found her sketchbook on the pavement (she had written on the front page the return address if lost).

She blinked as she was sure she never went on the street he had found it on before she lost it. The man had a look at several pages that were ripped out as they had falling out which Marinette wondered how it happened.

However it turned out the man was a producer of shows at the local theatre and she was offering her an internship and to help with the costumes of a stage adaptation of the Scarlet Pimpernel the theatre was putting together.

She was dumbfounded and decided she could not let the opportunity pass.

The next day she had Nino awkwardly walking up to her to congratulate her and to apologise for giving her a hard time. Marinette considered it water under the bridge and was happy that she got more apologises from her classmates.

She was also surprised that they were now alienating Lila who looked furious, Marinette decided not to question it.

However she did deal with Alya ranting to her about how unfair her work was now going to be ignored by the media or something.

However with things mostly back to normal with her class and opportunity to further her future designing career, she was glad her luck had changed for the better.

* * *

Lila and Alya did not share the sentiment. Before school that morning Alya excitedly posted the biggest article and interview about Lila to date. It was a document about all Lila had done and that she was Paris' new everyday Ladybug.

She did hear about Marinette's album design winning an ward but got too caught up talking with Lila to remember to congratulate her. During lunch she was not happy that Lila was getting into trouble for a simple accident.

However when she got home she got the biggest shock, she saw the news that the local news conglomerate were now officially blacklisting the Ladyblog! She read that the decision was made official when the executives after dissecting her latest article deemed the blog too unreliable.

Apparently they were concerned about the gossip for quite some time and this was the final straw. She was angry about the injustice of it. Then she read the comments on the article and wanted to cry.

However her bad luck was nothing compared to Lila's.

She was happy with how her life had been and was this closer to utterly destroying Marinette's reputation. She had managed to steal her sketchbook away when no one was looking and grinned to herself when the class aw Marinete trying to find where she misplaced it.

She was displeased when she got the news of Marinette's stupid album design winning the award but thought it would not matter; when she was done no one would be able to say anything positive about her ever again!

She pushed Marinette down the stairs and laughed only to get shouted at and taken to the principal's office by Ms Mendeleiev. She was not too worried as she was confident she could spin it as a total accident.

However not only did Ms Mendeleiev see her do it but there was another student trying to take a picture with his phone only to set it to record on film by accident; the student had come with them to show the video of Lila clearly running to Marinette's back and clearly purposefully pushing her.

That was hard to explain away.

She ended up with a warning and a month's detention and was not in the mood to talk to her classmates after that.

After school she put her latest plan into action, she broke into the geography classroom and started ripping out all the textbooks and knocking over the desks. She had stolen Marinette's sketchbook so she could plant it as evidence and frame her.

However when she went the compartment of her backpack where she had put it she noticed there was a hole in the back and the sketchbook was not there. She panicked realising it must have fallen out.

She spent too long trying to think of a counter plan that she got noticed by the janitor and was back to the principal's office. He was now furious and had called in her mum. She was helpless as to the direction the conversation had taken.

She now had extra homework, six month's detention and extremely close to suspension. Word got out and her reputation at school was now trashed.

Tikki was now happy and satisfied at how this played out. Marinette was back to being on great terms with her class and Lila got exposed. She did feel a bit bad about Alya; the magic didn't actually affect her luck so it looked like it was going to happen anyway...


End file.
